Display devices with multiple screens are advantageous over single-screen devices for certain applications. Dual-screen devices, for example, may be useful for e-readers, communication devices, and in medical settings, as some limited examples. Optical calibration methods currently exist to optimize emitted light characteristics from single electronic displays; however, optical calibration methods for dual-screen devices have yet to be developed. Using single-screen calibration methods on each of the displays in a dual screen device can result in fully calibrated displays that nonetheless are not matched to each other. This can cause visual discomfort for the user.